The Wrath of Carthage
by R.Steggy
Summary: We're archeologists. If we didn't get shot at once in a while we're not doing anything worth notice." An ignored warning and a new friend sends the O'Connell's on a adventure in Tunisia where they must once again save the world from destruction.
1. Chapter 1

In the market of Cairo one could find anything you desired, or so it was promised. There were rich spices, wonderful perfumes, and trinkets to bring back to the wife at home. Of course everyone came to the market because they knew they would find one thing: buried treasure. In the back of every shop you would find the remnants of the tombs of kings. Every tradesman had at least one dusty fragment of clay that they would tell you came straight from the tomb of King Tut. It was how they made their living. The shopkeepers would be able to convince almost any foreigner into buying their ancient treasure no matter how fake the piece actually was.

Ines Portal made her way through the market swiftly avoiding the men offering her gold and perfume. She knew better then to trust any of them. Her destination was a small stall with a big back room. It belonged to the only trader in Cairo reputable dealers could trust for ancient Egyptian artifacts, that is as long as they were willing to not ask where they came from.

The shopkeeper greeted Ines Portal with a warm smile. She was a regular supplier. Ines was what most Westerners would call a grave robber, though she preferred to be called "Dealer in Egyptian Antiquities. " The people who knew her by reputation all called her the Tunisian, her assumed country of origin, though she was obviously of European birth. "_Ahlan wa sahlan_," Ines greeted the shopkeeper while moving toward the carpet that blocked off the back room.

The dirt room in the back was home of shelves full of Egyptian treasure some replications some real. Only Sudi, the owner of the shop actual knew which from which. "_Ahlan wa sahlan,_" he said when he saw Ines.

"_Ahlan biki_," she replied.

"What do you have for me today?" Sudi asked ushering Ines to sit in the table before him. Ines put her sack on the table and produced a golden statue.

"I found it in a beautiful tomb, completely untouched. This is just the first piece you will be receiving from me," she said proudly. Sudi grabbed a glass out his pocket and put it to his eye. He examined the piece thoroughly flipping it over on its end to see the base, then looking at every detail in the delicately carved face.

"This is a major find," he said while looking at the rear of the figure, "I'll give you 90."

Ines' face turned sour. "If you melted it down it would be worth more than that," she protested. "This is no fake. I know you will get far more than that when you sell it to a museum."

Sudi nodded and put the statue away in one of his shelves. They both knew he would buy it. It was only a question of price. "I think you will have many more such statues for me. Not so rare a find."

"I will bring you no more if you do not give me a fare price. There are people all over this market looking for a find such as that." Sudi nodded but spoke no further. He walked over to a small desk in a corner and counted out a stack of bills. Slowly his fingers moved from paper to paper counting out a sufficient number before binding it.

"Here," he said tossing the bundle over. Ines feigned a pouting look at him before counting the bills. It was nearly five times his original offer.

"I think 100 more will make us a deal," Ines said. The sum was not important to her but she never gave up on winning the right price. Driving a hard bargain was a sign of respect among the Egyptian traders.

"I will give you 25 more," Sudi replied testily, "no more."

"It is worth at least 60 more. Remember I came to you first." Sudi groaned and passed a few notes her way.

"30, no more."

"45 I insist," Ines said coldly adding the bills to her stack.

"30," Sudi growled.

"I will find a better dealer who will give me much more then you," Ines replied getting up to retrieve her statue.

"You make too much noise over so little," Sudi told her angrily. He trusted the remaining money into her hand.

"Thank you," Ines said with a smile.

"I do not know why I do business with you," Sudi retorted as he had before. His over-embellished anger was something Ines had learned to expect.

"I will see you soon," Ines said with a smile. Sudi grumbled something she could not nor cared to hear. She saw herself out.

Ines made her way through the streets already planning her next steal. She knew her find would mean that Sudi would find people to track her movements. With any great find people would want to know where it came from, so that they could reap the benefits as well. Ines would not return to the site for quite sometime. She had her ways that made her one of the best grave robbers in all of Egypt.

Ines was restless but she could not go to her new find in daylight, for risk of being followed. Ines had heard workers had descended on one of the tombs that had previously been a regular source of revenue for her. She decided to take a look at what they had found. Has she made her way across the desert she went over her plan. Everyone took their breaks in the afternoon when the sun overhead became to hot to continue work. It provided an opportune time to find her treasure and get out.

Evelyn O'Connell worked through the midday. It was cool inside the tomb and she was on the verge of a big find. She took a small brush to the wall in front of her while the eyes of the workers were working. She began reading the inscription out and loud in Egyptian. "Gentlemen," she said to the workers around her all cleaning up to leave, "I believe we have found what we are searching for." The men cheered while she moved over to the rectangle carved in the granite. What she was now sure was a door. She put her brush down and now felt the door with her hand, trying to find its handle. She felt up the top and pushed her fingers into the crevasse. There she felt something, what could be the mechanism. A small indent pressed a small lever and stepped back in expectation. Nothing happened. The workers began to leave.

"Maybe it needs oil," Rick O'Connell said behind her. Evelyn was not amused. She looked at the scattered tools on the floor for something. "I need a fine brush and a better light," she said pushing aside the useless instruments. "I'll get it," Rick said making his way to the surface.

The sun was blinding when he reached the entrance. It beat down harshly on the mere mortals ducking under trees, tents, anything that gave enough shade to escape it. Rick O'Connell put on his hat in a effort to protect some small part of his body from the intense light of the sun. He moved his way over to the large tents that served as the headquarters of the expeditions.

Ines Portal lifted a small corner of the bottom of the white canvas of the tent up and slid under it. There were tables lined up with bits of clay and fragments of all sorts of ancient things that were of no use for her. What she wanted was the amulet. She knew the market was all about flash, not historical importance. Museums wanted something to bring visitors in, and replications of historic objects only sold if it was something that would impress the friends at home.

The amulet was at the far end of the tent, she realized with a huff. She tried to make her way through the tables as silent as she could. She stayed close to the ground moving on her hands and knees. Though there was no one in the tent she knew there were people watching. Her erect shadow could betray her presence.

Once she got there she lifted her hand above the tables and searched around to feel the object of her choosing. She had nearly grabbed it when she heard someone come in the tent adjoining hers. She retracted her hand and hid under the table concentrating hard not to make a sound. She closed her eyes focusing on her hearing to judge the visitors proximity.

The person didn't stay long. Whoever it was came in got whatever he was coming for and left. Ines Portal was relieved when she heard the footsteps going out of the door already. She opened her eyes only to see something far more dangerous in front of her.

An Eygptian cobra was at the other end of the table. It was in a state of catalepsy, a coma that helped snakes escape the heat, which had meant hitherto the cobra was undisturbed. However she knew a sudden of a movement would wake it and it would strike her with a deadly bite. She slowly moved her hand and grabbed the ornament. When she pulled it off however the cloth slid with it. She dashed out from under the table as the cobra missed his first strike because of the white cloth that had both waken him and blinded him. Ines scrambled for an exit.

Rick O'Connell heard the commotion and quickly ran to the tent where he saw the artifacts lying on the floor, an angry snake, and someone running out the other end. "Hey!" he yelled running after her. The person looked around but it only made her run faster she jumped on her horse ran off into the desert.

The workers, forced out of their shade by the commotion were already busy killing the snake on his return. Others were busy picking up the pieces. Rick was only interested in what was missing and who the person was who had caused this wreck. It didn't take him long to see what had happened. He cursed and sped back down in the tomb to tell Evy.

Ines Portal left the horse as soon as she made it to the city. It was stolen and not worth much. She would steal another when she needed it. Her heart was still pounding as she made her way through the city streets. The snakes of the desert had such deadly power people both revered and feared them. For Ines it was mostly fear. After all one bite of that cobra and her life would end. That seemed more real a threat then any other she encountered in her work.

She made her way through the maze of alleyways and street stalls on her way home. At a dead end she climbed the familiar ridges in the walls to the small room hidden from view where she had slept since she journeyed to Egypt to find riches years before. She was tired already so she wrapped herself in the blankets and rags she had accumulated over the years that formed a small nest to sleep in on the floor. She knew she would have more work to do tonight. Best get her rest now.

It was dark outside when Ines awoke. She uncurled from her blankets and took a look out one of the holes in the wall. It was only recently dark, the sun still added some color to the sky though it had disappeared from sight. She grabbed her bag and made her way back down to the street. She had a dinner meeting soon.

The Ramses Hotel was already full of people when Ines got there, most of them at the bar, no one had ventured out to the dance floor. Ines swerved through the crowds to get to her usual table where her dinner partners were already sitting. The two men stood up as she came in. One was Sidu and the other Sabeen, a trader who had discovered Ines' talent in Tunisia and convinced her to join the more prosperous trade in Egypt.

"Gentlemen," Ines greeted as they all sat down, "forgive me for being late, I was working today."

"Already on the next find," Sabir smiled, "I saw the piece you gave Sidu today, very nice." Ines nodded and grabbed the amulet from her purse and laid it out on the table.

"What a beautiful piece," Sabir said inspecting it closer.

"I nicked it from a dig near by," Ines said causally while motioning the waiter over to order drinks.

"You have had made much better finds," Sidu said skeptically.

"You are only saying that so you can justify a bad price," Ines retorted bitterly. Sabirl et out a hearty laugh. Sidu turned red.

"Today, did I not give you a good price," he lashed back, "I swear she pouted about five pounds today!" Sabir continued laughing it was tradition for Sidu and Ines to fight about prices at these dinners.

"I'm sure you sold it today for three times what you paid me, perhaps more, that was in very good condition, yes. I let you rob me because you are a very good friend Sidu."

"Rob you!" Sidu yelled standing up to leave the table.

"Sidu, Sidu, sit down. We all know you make a very good business," Sabir intervened.

"I swear try to find a vendor who knows what I know. You will not find a dealer who can sell you junk like I can and you know you receive your cut, every time."  
"We know Sidu," Sabir said placating him. Ines smiled to cut the foul mood.

"You want to hear how I came by this," she asked Sibu, "It is a pretty story."

"To be told over our meal," Sabir said motioning the waiter to bring food. They ate a huge meal while Ines told her tale, the laughed at the snake with a cloth over his head and how she narrowly escaped capture.

"I'm telling you it was scary," Ines said, "So you better find a big buyer for that."

"There are so many amulets in the market now."  
"But this one is real," Ines pointed out, "or say it's cursed."

"Everything lowly shopkeeper knows that trick now. Everything in Cairo is haunted now."  
"I could poison someone," Ines said with bread still in her mouth, "if you needed proof."

"You are French only in the face," Sidu said, "certainly not in manners." Ines did not to seem to care nor notice as she stuffed her mouth with another piece of bread. Sabir rich laughter filled the dinning room.

"It is true," Sabir said through chuckles, "a little more sun and people would not believe you were French at all." Ines said nothing, she was frozen staring at a face she had seen earlier that day.

"Merde," Ines hissed.

"What," Sabir said in a low voice, looking around for what spooked her.

"The man," she told them getting up, "from the dig."

Ines Portal's intention was to slowly get up and leave the restaurant but in getting up she caught the man's attention.

"You," he yelled making her way toward her, hurtling through the crowded restaurant. Ines turned and ran as fast as she could out of the building. Sabir and Sidu sprang up in an effort to stop or at least slow the man.

"It is okay friend," Sabir said, "No need to get worked up. Here I will buy you a drink."

"Get out of my way, " Rick O'Connell yelled pushing through them. He made his way out of the hotel just to see the woman ducking into a near by alley. He ran as fast as he could after her trying to not loose her in the maze of streets. "Stop," he yelled as so many do in a chase without expecting any results.

Ines realized she would not win a foot race she had to loose him in a crowd or in the streets. She made her way to a busy night market in an effort to lose him. She turned a corner and there was the mess of people she wanted. Her short stature helped her blend into the crowd and it made it hard for her pursuer to find her. He kept craning above the crowd for a better look but soon she was lost again. Ines made her way through the market until she convinced herself she lost him. She ducked into a street and let out a sigh of relief. She turned back and looked at the market but instead she saw the man she was avoiding.

"Miss me?" Rick O'Connell said grabbing her bag and holding her against the wall. Ines sighed this time in disappointment.

"_Hal tatakalam al Arabi_?" she asked.

"What?"

"_Parlez-vous Français__?" _

"No."  
"Ah! Do you speak English?"

"Yes."

"Good! Uh…oh! Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!" she started screaming. Rick O'Connell laughed.

"That's a nice trick," he said but she didn't stop.

"Hey," a man said ducking his head in the alley, "Are you alright miss."  
"She's fine," Rick said turning his head distracting him just enough for Ines to grab her bag back and make her way down the street, up a wall, and away from capture.

"Shit!" Rick swore. The other man, seeing his job was done returned to his evening shopping.

Ines Portal found Sabir waiting for her. "What are you doing here," she said in a bad mood.

"I wanted to make sure you made it home safely."

"I'm fine," she growled.

"You know that man was Rick O'Connell. He is not one I would cross."  
"Why? He's a man isn't he? Or does he have a secret army I haven't heard of? Perhaps he can summon the undead?" Ines laughed cruelly. "I am fine," she repeated again. Sabir work worried. "That means go," she said testily. Sabir knew better then to pursue the subject when she was in this mood and left her.

Ines lit a candle and sat down with her back against the cold stone. She had two close calls in one day. A small stack of books formed her library, they were tomes she had stolen or bought from the bazaars. Most were about Egypt though she craved more about Tunisia, about Carthage, about home. She picked up the top one and moved the candle closer to her.

Ines had gotten into the trade out because she loved being close to something so ancient. She loved the thrill of it certainly but she also loved to sit in the dim light of her lantern and look at paintings that hadn't seen a fellow human in hundreds of years. She was one who could easily tell the worth of the trinkets she found in the temple but she longed to want to know what it all meant. Her books were her only answers and they were not good tutors.

She thumbed through and found a section on amulets. She slipped her hand in her sack and found something important missing. She cursed bitterly. She would have to see this O'Connell once more. He must have slipped the item out of her bag sometime when she didn't see it. He was good, she would give him that. Defeated she went to sleep.

Ines Portal dismounted a camel near the O'Connell site. She had cursed for nearly the entire way there. She at least didn't have to worry about hiding now. She strode up to the table where a woman seemed to be directing people and thus seemed in charge.

"Do you know where Rick O'Connell is?" Ines said as politely as she could. Evelyn O'Connell was in startled by the new comer and her question.

"Why, yes, uh, may I ask why you are here – "  
"What are you doing here!" she heard a familiar voice yell. Ines Portal turned to see Rick O'Connell advance on her, his gun raised.

Ines smirked as she put her hands up. "What are you doing, Rick?" Evelyn said in a scolding tone.

"This is our thief," Rick said. Ines turned around and shook her hand.

"Ines Portal," she introduced putting out her hand for Evelyn to shake. "I'm here because you have something that belongs to me," she said turning to Rick.

"I believe it was ours first," he said not budging.

"I'm not talking about that," Ines said coldly. Rick began to lower his gun. Slowly he reached in his pocket and pulled out a box.

"You mean this," he said holding it up, "Surely stolen like the rest."

The box was made of stone and had never been opened. A Tunisian sorcerer had told her that the box was surrounded by a curse and was never to be opened. The markings, she knew said they contained the ashes of Queen Dido, and warned not to awaken the dead. She never dared to open it but it had been with her since childhood. She believed it brought her luck, and that this Queen Dido was watching over her since Ines had done such a good job protecting her ashes over the years.

It was a precious item to her. One of the few things she owned that was of sentimental value. "It has been with me for years. It isn't even from Egypt, as you will see the from the writing." Rick took a look at the box and tossed it to Evelyn.

"This is ancient Phoenician, isn't it? " she said sitting down to give it a closer look, "where did you get it?"

"Tunisia," Ines said keeping her eye on the box, "I found it as a child in a tomb not far from Carthage."

"Are you from Tunisia?" Evelyn asked taking a good look at her.

"Yes, my father was French. I grew up in an orphanage."

"What brought you to Egypt."

"The trade."  
"Yes, and um, how does one become a uh-"

"Dealer in Egyptian Antiquities."

"A grave robber," Rick corrected.

"Rick, she's come to her peace, haven't you Miss Portal was it." Ines nodded. It was true she had no intention of stealing from the O'Connells it had caused her too much trouble already. She wasn't like the pickpockets and petty thieves who stole more out of joy and compulsion rather than survival. She had convinced herself that her trade was nobler. After all Sidu always insured that the pieces went into the right hands, people who cared about the piece and had the knowledge to appreciate the finds.

"It is a good pay. Exciting work. I'm not all that different the you I'm sure," Ines said looking at Rick.

"We don't steal," Rick snapped back.

"Neither do I, I knew of this site long before you came here. That door you are looking to open. It was a pretty little mechanism that opened it that set off a pretty little trap. However a few months ago a less cautious robber tried to get in with brute force broke it completely. You only need to move the stone to the side. It is no longer connected to the wall."  
"We figured that out this morning," Rick said unimpressed.

"Then you'll realize there isn't much left, only what couldn't be sold or moved. I tell you a secret though," she said leaning in, "On the north side there is a hollow wall, I didn't have time to explore last time I was in there, no thief has discovered that yet, I think." She sat back with a smile, "May I have my box back?"

Ines walked back to her camel with her artifact safely back in her bag where it belonged. On her ride home she thought of the night she left her orphanage in Tunisa. It was one she thought of often. The children in the orphanage huddled together in the corner of the girl's dormitory. They were all listening to the conversation on the other side of the wall between a fancy French woman and mother Superior.

Ines Portal was among them though her fair skin stood out from the children. She looked more like the Mother Superior and the sisters from France though she associated herself more with her Tunisian playmates and would only speak Arabic even though the sisters taught them all French.

Ines was the bastard child of a famous French archeologists who had fallen in love for the ruins of Tunisia and on of its beautiful current residents. His love died in childbirth leaving him to raise the small child until his death years later. His French wife came to collect his things but had no stomach for the small girl which she left for the sisters to deal with. Ines was eleven now, one of the oldest orphans and their unofficial leader. The sisters, though impressed by her biblical study, could not persuade her to give up her play time to pursuit the Lord's wishes more piously.

The entire group jumped at the sound of a door opening. The girls scrambled back to their tables as the Mother Superior came in with the woman.

"This is the child of Monsieur Portal," she told the French woman pointing out Ines in the punch, "You must understand with the war coming how dangerous it would be if she was left here."

"Very well," the woman said.

"Come here child," the Mother Superior said motioning to Ines, "This is Madame Portal, she has come to take you to France."

"But I am Tunisian," Ines whined in Arabic. She did not budge from her seat.

"What did she say?" the woman said. Ines could already see that she was a cold woman and was not impressed by her fineries like the other girls.

"Nothing," Mother Superior said but you could see she was going to begin one her rages the children were so afraid of, "Come here," she said sternly. Ines knew better then to disobey.

As soon is she was in reach the Mother Superior grabbed her. "You must leave now," she told Ines and started walking out of the door with the French woman, dragging Ines behind her. "This is for your own good," the Mother told her, "Madame Portal has a great house in France and she will send you to a great school. You will become a little lady, how will like that."

Ines scowled and continued to tug at the nun who gripped harder. She howled when the nun's nails dug into her flesh. She temporarily went along then looking for a chance to escape.

When they reached the carriage Ines knew it was now or never. She bit the Mother who screamed but let go enough to allow time for her little legs to leap up to the stir ups and on to the horse. The other nuns were not close enough to stop her before she got on a horse to gallop towards them and out of the city. Mother Superior, now nursing the bite, had had enough. They would not chase her.

Ines was free in the country she loved. She rode in the desert unsure of where to go. She knew that soldiers roamed on both sides and she would not get caught. However she remembered ruins one of the local orphans had told them about. She longed to go there and she had traced the route on the big map in the school room so many times she was sure she would get there and as fate would have it the route would take her away from the fighting.

She could barely see the ruins of Carthage when she arrived and she was so tired she was nearly falling off her horse. She slowed it down and struggled for a little bit to climb down. She led it into the ruins and led it toward some light. She could see tents as she got closer and it became a camp in front of her eyes.

However the closer the she got the more she was heard. A shot rang out and a few people scurried out of her tent into the night. She abandoned her horse and ran hid in a small nook on the opposing side of a ruin. She tried to make no sound as the men searched and found her horse. Her small body fit so well into the hole that the night shaded all of her and the spot was so small no one looked closely assuming it was a grown man. Soon the voices died down though they now were alert. Guards patrolled the ground they were excavating during the rest of the night but they would see nothing. Ines fell asleep suddenly and she was not found until morning.

In the early morning, before the sun had brightened up the sky a pair of grave robbers roamed the ruins in search of treasures to sell. Ines was in the waking stage but had not fully come to awareness. She did feel some soreness from the odd shape she slept but had not really become awake enough to remember where that was. She nudged and moved out of her shape and the world slowly came to her as the sunlight hit her eyes. The sunlight was short lived as she remembered herself and jetted back in the notch.

The stir though had attracted attention. One of the grave diggers, whose ears had become attune to the little sounds perked up. He moved toward the sound slowly. Ines heard him as well and tried to move forward back but she bumped her head in the process. She exclaimed a curse which in turn cursed her to be found. The man moved closer and seeing no other solution she scurried out of the notch.

"It's alright, little one," the man said, "what is your name?"

"Ines Portal," the girl told him boldly, "and I am not scared of you or the Franks." The man laughed.

"I am not interested in the Franks. What are you doing here, little one. Where are your parents?"

"Dead," Ines said candidly as children can be.

"Where is your home, then?"  
"Gone. I live here now."  
"These ruins are no place for children. There are ghosts, curses, and –"

"I know my way, I have been here before, see?" She reached into the bag she always kept with her where she kept all the small trinkets she found. Among the mundane candy wrappers and notes from friends she produced a box with ancient writing on it, the box she kept to this day. She gave it to the man as proof of her exploration.

The man said nothing. He closely examined it. He seemed pleased. Ines trusted him enough to climb out of her hole to further examine him. His skin was dark from days of labor in the sun and scars on his arms depicted a rough life. Ines could tell her was smart though, and that she liked about him.

"This is a great find little one," the man said. I will give you good money for this.

"No, I found it but I can show you where you can find more."  
"There is more?" the man asked.

"Yes lots more," Ines said. The trinket she found was in a tomb near her orphanage. There was a small hole in one of the walls that she could barely fit through. Inside was a trove of artifacts that hadn't seen the light of day in centuries. In the center on an alter was the small box she kept. The rest she would soon help sell and begin her career.

Ines knew Sidu and Sabir would be waiting to hear the story of her sudden departure during yesterday's dinner. Though Sidu and Ines did not always join him, Sabir took all of his meals at The Ramses Hotel so she returned to the scene of last night's commotion. Sabir was sitting at the same table and as she expected Sidu was next to him. "My friend!" Sabir said with a bright smile.

"Gentlemen," Ines said joining them once again.

"Sit down you must tell us what you have been doing since you dashed out of our lives last night."

"It is a tale that must be told over food," Ines said and at once Sabir had the waiter fill their table with the best the restaurant had to offer. Ines's smile quickly vanished from her face however when she saw a familiar face. Evelyn O'Connell had entered the restaurant. She turned back to her friends hoping Evelyn would not see her. "Sidu, did I ever tell you the tale of the Mongoose and the cobra?"  
"Hello, Miss. Portal," Evelyn said approaching the table. Ines turned to face the couple.

"Mrs. O'Connell," Ines said with a fake smile.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if we could have a word."

"Of course," Ines said getting up and turning to her friends to flash a smile in an attempt to ease their nerves.

"You were right about the wall," Evelyn said as they sat down at another table. Sidu and Sabeen's eyes followed them though they tried not to show it. Ines nodded but said nothing. "We were thinking," Evelyn continued though Ines doubted the other part of the _we _did not agree with her, "well perhaps you could lend us a hand. We asked around about you today and it seems you have an impressive knowledge of the sites here and we could use that. What if you legitimized your career? You could show us where to dig and we could give you solid pay and the chance to travel with us and learn our trade. Perhaps you could go to university, if you wanted."

Ines Portal was taken aback by Evelyn's kindness and trustfulness. It wasn't a trait commonly neither seen nor appreciated in her work. However there was something comforting about it all the same. She touched something deep in Ines' heart, something she would never be able to describe. She felt something inside her want to say yes despite her fears. It was as if Queen Dido had whispered into her ear that it was time to go.

Ines saw before her the chance she had always dreamed of. To learn what it all meant, to be able to read the strange pictures she had grown up with. She thought of all the books Evelyn must have read, perhaps she had a library at home, Ines liked that thought.

She had her doubts. She was a street urchin not a student. The life of a grave robber was the only one she had known and how could these people be trusted? Could she reveal her secrets even if it might destroy her livelihood? "Yes," Ines said trying to conceal a real smile, "I think I can assist you."

"You would have to give up your…profession."  
"You mean robbing graves. You could teach me how to read the walls in the tombs?"  
"Yes," Evy said with a smile, "then you will join us tomorrow?"

"Yes, and I can show a tomb full of such riches that I discovered just recently," Ines blurted, though she had told no one else of her find.

"I look forward to the find, it was a pleasure meeting you, Miss. Portal, I will see you tomorrow." Ines nodded and watched her turn and go.

Ines walked out soon after. She had nothing more to say to Sidu and Sabeen, since there was no more business to be done. In her world there was no one who would miss her. You had partners not friends and her disappearance would only mean one less dealer to steal the prize. Sidu and Sabir would find a new young catch to keep them in business. That was her life.

Evelyn O'Connell wasn't sure why she had done why she had just done nor why the young girl had said yes. The truth was Evelyn also felt something draw her to Ines though they had met on the most unfortunate of circumstances. She had learned to trust man who at first blush might be dismissed as common criminals. She remembered seeing her now husband nearly hanged for a crime when she first me him. It was now only a matter of convincing that same man There was something in her gut that trusted Ines and she saw no harm in seeing whether or not it was right.

For what it was worth she was right. And thus began the second career of Ines Portal, as a legitimate archeologist.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been five years since Ines Portal had found her way into the O'Connell family. She loved her new life exploring everything from crypts and tombs to the finest museums and libraries in the world. She had returned to Egypt now, supervising a dig of her own for Harold Cartier.

Harold was originally a watercolor painter who first entered a tomb to make copies of the painting on the wall. He loved his work. Sometimes he would sleep in the tombs and work late into the night. Just like Ines, Harold had his own teacher who saw his potential when he was young and trained him to do more than paint.

No one really thought Harold would make anything of himself but the man had the trifecta of passion, skill, and luck which made any man great at what he does. He was only a year older then Ines and he was already the Inspector General of Monuments in Ancient Egypt.

Ines was working in Sakkara a section of the great necropolis of Memphis. In particular they were working on the Step Pyramid one of the oldest in Egypt. Outside guards patrolled keeping all the unwanted out from grave robbers to tourists. One of them stopped and yelled for the second. He pointed as three tourists walked toward them singing something in French.

"You can not come in here," the guard yelled at them in Arabic, "this is restricted."

"_Parlez-vous français?__" _one of them asked staggering out of the group. The guard could smell the alcohol oozing from him. The guard waved his hands to try to convey his message nonverbal.

"You can not come in," he repeated in Arabic.

"_Je ne comprends pas. Je connais Ines Portal. Elle est ma amie_." The guard didn't understand. He shook his head again. The man looked at his compatriots and they started to bicker in French.

"Ines Portal," one of them yelled loudly. This at least the guard could understand and he told the other to fetch her.

The guard turned and made his way back to the site. He was nearly there when someone appeared behind a wall and knocked him out with one painful jab with the butt of his gun. The man dragged his body back into his hiding place, out of site where five other men stood, guns in hand. Silently he motioned them to proceed onward.

Ines had heard nothing. She was in the safety of her tent. Ines would have preferred to be outside looking at it but she had other work to do. She took a look at the map of the dig in front of her etching in details of where items were found in a book next to her. It was something she would have never worried about in her former life but it was essential to her new life as a scholar.

"There is are visitors outside," one of her diggers told her, "he said it was about your upcoming expedition to Tunisia.

"I'm busy," she said testily. In reality the paper work was of her least favorite tasks of this new work.

"They are insistent."

"They can wait!" she said realizing one of her numbers was off.  
"No, you must come now" a man said entering her tent. Two armed guards came in after him. One pushed grabbed the digger and threw her out of her tent the other grabbed her.

"How did you get past the guards," Ines asked angrily, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Mr. O'Connell," the leader said to her in French as he looked through her personal effects.

"The O'Connells have nothing to do with this site. If you want to speak with them they are in London to see their son graduate from University. You're going to have to go there," Ines said, "I'm sorry you and your men have come all the way to Egypt for that." She never had a fear of guns which helped her in situations like this. It did seem that working for her new family always involved its share of danger.

The man turned around and looked at her and his features were so distinct it was like she had smelled a whiff of her childhood. "You are Tunisian," she said in wonder.

"It is familiar to you no doubt," the Tunisian man said, "I know all about you Miss. Portal about you and your father so tragically slain while looking for something more important to him then raising you."  
"What do you know about my father" she demanded. He smiled, he had touched a nerve, and he had won this round of the game of wits. Ines however was preparing her next move. Behind her back she moved one of her hands slowly to a penknife she kept on her desk.

"I know a lot more then you do, Ines."

"That's not surprising, I know very little," Ines said, "but you have yet to inform me why you are here."

"This is you," he put up a newspaper article in front of her eyes. She stared at a picture of her and Alex taken by a reporter a month ago before while they were in Egypt. The headline read of their upcoming return to Carthage to further search the ruins of the necropolis for clues as to the rituals preformed there. It was Alex's first solo expedition and Ines had been busy all these months trying to arrange it. She would have much more work to come.

"What is this about?"

"You will be joining them?"

"Yes," she said. She had the knife now. Slowly she opened it.

"That is unfortunate," he said shaking her head.

"So is this." Ines turned quickly and buried the knife deep into the chest of the man at her side. Before anyone could react she grabbed his gun and shot the other guard. The Tunisian man gave a whistle another man burst into the tent. Ines grabbed the knife out of the dying man's chest and flung it at the man who entered. The Tunisian man tried to run but she chased after him.

She grabbed the man and pulled him to the ground. He rolled over and tried to get up but she stomped on his stomach forcing him back down. She pointed the gun at his head. "You're not so tough now," Ines said with a smile but to her surprise the man returned one. It was then she heard several guns cock and she turned to see several men pointing their weapons at her. Two of the men grabbed her while a third took the gun. Two others helped the Tunisian man to his feet.

"Well done Miss. Portal, but I'm afraid it is I who has the upper hand. I should kill you but my instructions are to only leave with a message to take back to England." He took his gun and shot her in the stomach. She fell back on the ground and gasped in pain. He stepped over and leaned down to look in her eyes.

"You may tell Mr. O'Connell that this is all that awaits them in Tunisia." He slipped a note in her pocket as well as her ticket home. He waved his hand and the men followed him out.

Back in the front the guard heard the gunshot. He turned to see one of the French men grabbing at his gun. He kneed him in the groin and took out his gun. "With me," he said beckoning them to move toward the site. They looked at him terrified but not moving an inch. He grabbed one of the French men and hurled him in the direction he wanted them to go. He turned to the other and motioned them to follow. They were too scared to disobey.

They took only a couple steps when the guard saw a man running toward him. "Portal…shot," he said between gasps for air.

"Where is Gabir?" the guard asked inquiring about the other guard.

"He was with you," the man said. The guard swore and threw the man his rifle. "Make sure they don't move," he said motioning his hand to the French. The man nodded and the guard wasted no time pulling out his handgun and making his way to the tent.

By the time he was there the armed me were out of site. One worker pressed his shirt to Portals stomach while another cradled her head in his lap. "Where were you," Ines said when he saw the guard coming.

"Dealing with French tourists. What happened?"

"Men with guns came and shot her," one of the workers shouted.

"Has someone sent for a doctor," he yelled. The men nodded. "And Gabir has anyone seen him?" The men shook their heads. "Go look for him," he shouted. Many of the men set off. The guard leaned down to inspect Portal. He had served in the army and had seen a great many gun shot wounds.

"You will be fine. It will not kill you," the guard said examining the placement of the wound.

"Funny," Ines Portal said trying to smile through the pain, "that is exactly what the man who shot me said."

Ines Portal felt pain when she sat down in a chair in middle of a fairly large lecture hall. Her wound was still healing and she knew she needed to be in a hospital bed not at a university. She intended to sit in the back but she knew the man speaking and he wasn't a loud man. As she expected the hall wasn't filled. On the contrary, he barely managed get enough people to fill the first few rows.

"Carthage had a large necropolis during the time of the great Punic Empire. However what rituals happened there remains a great controversy. Some believe that it was the site of child sacrifice but where do these allegations come from? I believe that tales of voluntary infanticide originated with the Romans who used it to justify war not only against the empire of Carthage but the culture itself." Alex O'Connell went on to spend a half-an-hour explaining his belief with out capturing the attention of a single audience member, except for, perhaps his parents.

Alex had become a dear companion to her since she joined the O'Connells. They were about the same age. She was fascinated with his knowledge of the past and he was thrilled by her stories of the exciting criminal world. When she was in Europe she spent most of her time riding out to visit him at college. She was the one who inspired him to write about Tunisia from the stories she would tell in the night about the magical land of her childhood.

Alex knew however how to please the academics. She clapped when he finished and left as quickly as she could. She walked through the halls past the side door of the hall. The few people were giving it a standing ovation. It was her first time she had a good look at the crowd and she saw someone who made her curse in her misfortunes. She rolled over to the other side, of the door, clutching the wall. When Mathilde Portal looked over she didn't see her. She gave a sigh of relief when the door came bashing into her as it was opened.

Alex came walking out of the stage door and when it swung shut he saw the one person out all the people in the world he wanted to see and the one he least expected at his lecture. "Ines!" he said surprised. She clutched her face which winced in pain. He helped her into an empty classroom.

Ines looked at the little bit of blood that trickled out of her nose. "If it's broken I will never forgive you," she told him.  
"What are you doing here?" he said amazed, "I mean, yes I'm sorry, add it to my tab of misfortune, I didn't see you. I haven't seen you. I didn't know you were here at all. That you would come! How was…"

"Listen we need to talk.

"Do my parents know you're here? I'm sorry," he said grabbing a hold of her hands, "When did you get back?"

"A few days ago, never mind I have to speak to you about-"

There's my boy," Alex's father announced as he came in the room.

"Dad!" Alex said embracing them.

"Mr. O'Connell!" Ines said hoping the moment wasn't going to be awkward. They both looked at her almost as surprised as their son was. Rick O'Connell who was in mid-hug pulled away.  
"What are you doing here," he asked.

"Nice to see you too," Ines said

"Aren't you suppose to be in Egypt."  
"The dig had to be put on hold, but that's not why I'm here. It's really important that I-"

"You're bleeding," Rick interrupted handing her his handkerchief.

"Hit by a door," she said in the odd voice that came out when she held her nose. She tipped her head hoping to stop the bleeding.

"That was my fault," Alex venture.

"I didn't mean that," Rick said.

"Listen! I was shhhh," she started but her world grew dark.

"Ines," Alex shouted grabbing her before she hit the floor.

Ines woke up on a couch in the O'Connell's study with a throbbing pain in her side. The wound had been painful since she had received but it was getting better, until this moment. She cringed as she slowly lifted herself into a sitting position. She was curious as to what happened so she lifted her shirt to get a better look at it. Her stomach was wrapped in linen gauze all the way round preventing her from actually seeing anything.

Her strength had completely vanished from her. Even sitting up for a few minutes made her dizzy and she moved back into a reclined position. As she did the door opened. "I thought I heard something rustling in here," Alex O'Connell said coming in, "your awake." Ines nodded as she bit her tongue from the pain of readjusting. "We were so worried," Alex said sitting down by her side.

"How long was I out?"

"A day and a half."  
"A day and a…" Ines yelled jolting upward before the pain set in. "…half," she groaned lying back down.

"You shouldn't move too much," Alex said helping her settle into a reclining position.

"I hadn't noticed that," Ines said bitterly.

"What happened," Ines said adjusting her head on the pillow.

"Well you should know that better then us. The doctor said you were shot."  
"I'm aware of that."

"Well your stitches opened up sometime while you were talking to me. You bled too much and fainted. We had to rush you to the hospital where they re-stitched you up and gave you a blood refill. You could have died."  
"I'm well aware of that. They told me I would have to see a doctor I my return but I didn't want to miss your big day."  
"Who do you mean by they? Who stitched you up in the first place? The doctors said it was a shoddy job. And who _shot you?_ Is that why you came back?"

"Some doctor in Cairo the workers brought me to. That's who stitched me up I mean." Something popped into Ines' head, a memory, a thought she didn't like at all. She let out a big sigh. "Madame Portal was at the lecture," she said.

"Yes, she came to see me. She gave the university a lot of money to continue you on your father's work. I received a grant-"

"You accepted money from her," Ines said on the tip of rage.

"Not exactly, I…Oh, Ines I couldn't help it, the department accepted it for me, I didn't do-" Ines put her hand up. She knew it wasn't his fault but all the same she did not like it either.

"Where is she?" she asked rubbing her temples.

Madame Portal had left the thought of the little brat behind when she left Tunisia. That is until she met Monsieur Garnier, former resident minister to Tunisia who was everything Madame Portal looked for in a replacement to her husband: popular, rich, and of clean reputation. Madame Portal was determined to have him.

Soon Monsieur Garnier found himself invited to every dinner of Madame Portal's and of her esteemed friends. Though a quiet man he was not a stupid man and he quickly realized what this was about. Monsieur Garnier did not like Madame Portal one bit. She was a gaudy woman who preferred to rule then be ruled. His late wife was a bookish woman and unlike Madame Portal he had been completely in love with her the day he married her.

Monsieur Garnier had known the late husband of Madame Portal. He had known him to be a good man. He had also known, it was whispered by everyone, what had happened to him in Tunisia. At one of the several occasions he was seated next to Madame Portal he let her know how he had disliked the way she had settled her estate in Tunisia particularly on the matter of the late Monsieur Portal's child.

Madame Portal believed this to be the reason for his cold nature toward her. Within a week she had made arrangements to remedy the situation. She returned to Tunisia to pick up the child fully intending to stick her in a school back in France and be done with her. On the ride home from the incident at the orphanage she developed a sad tale, complete with imaginary tears, of how she could not find her dear little girl. It never convinced the former minster for he seamed to remain displeased with her. Madame Portal's ambitions shriveled on the vine.

Madame Portal had served on the boards of several historical societies before and even after her husband's death. Her position in these organizations was one that brought her esteem and powerful friends and as long as she was making her donation no one cared that she fell asleep when the actual subject of these boards was discussed. Besides, everyone knew that you could count on Madame Portal to throw an excellent party.

It was at one of these parties she had met someone who was friends with the O'Connells. The man had met Ines on several occasions since she had become practically a member of their family. The statement that would complicate Ines' life started out as a mere conversation starter. "Do you know an Ines Portal?" he asked. The fact was she did know an Ines Portal, but she was not a girl one would mention in conversation.

It took a lot of inquiring to convince Madame Portal that this girl could _possibly _be the same girl she had seen in the desert long ago. She was thoroughly convinced however that if it was in fact the daughter there might have finally be something to gain from her husband's mistake in Tunisia.

To Madame Portal's disappointment however the O'Connells seemed to rarely attend large social functions in Europe and even more seldom did the young girl in question appear with them. She would wait months for her chance, until an exhibit opened at the British Museum with their latest finds in Egypt.

Ines Portal remembered that moment though she would rather forget all about Madame Portal. She had remembered the lady from the orphanage well and did not miss her in the crowd. She hoped however that as her face transitioned from a child to a young woman that she had lost all traces of recognition. She was not so lucky.

Madame Portal hugged her and wept when she met her. Ines looked bewildered at Evelyn and Rick O'Connell who stood next to Ines with a similar look of confusion. In fact half the party had their eyes off the old to look at the current drama unfolding. Madame Portal felt this was a huge success. Ines would have preferred to creep back into the darkness.

Madame Portal held a lavish party in France in Ines' honor and insisted the O'Connells come as well. Madame Portal gave generous donations to continue their work to insure their attendance. The O'Connells were too bewildered and polite to say no. Monsieur Garnier was also too polite to throw away the invitation when it came in the mail though he knew disposing of it was in his best interest.

The gravest mistake, though neither of them had realized at the time, was when Monsieur Garnier met Ines Portal. Monsieur Garnier read exclusively adventure novels as a child. It was what inspired him to join the service and what thrilled him about his post in Tunisia. He was excited to meet a real explorer and spent eagerly picked her brain for stories of her thrilling life. Ines Portal was glad to have such a keen audience and was thrilled herself to meet someone with such a knowledge of Tunisia.

What they failed to realize was that Madame Portal was watching their conversation. To her it was a sign that she would finally succeed in her campaign for her new husband. Her plan had worked. It meant Madame Portal would continue her intrusion into the lives of both Ines Portal and Monsieur Garnier. If either of them had known this at the time they would have chosen to talk to other people.

Now Madame Portal would stop at nothing to publically support Ines and her adopted family. However they were all much harder to buy then Madame Portal would have liked. The O'Connells had tremendous luck in the dessert and their finds had given them a small fortune that allowed them to finance their own expeditions. The O'Connells seemed surprisingly good at escaping her capture. It had taken her months to find a small project that would get her close to Ines again: the Punic Studies department at the college where Alex was studying.

"She heard about what happened from a friend and showed up a few hours ago demanding to see you. We told her you needed rest. She extended her stay in London, you know," Alex said holding her hand in an attempt to console her. "She will want to see you of course."

"Of course," Ines repeated resentfully. A silent passed between them. Ines was upset and Alex couldn't say much to console her. The fact was while Ines had been a blessing; the invasion of Madame Portal into their lives had been a development no one had liked. Luckily her English was terrible and she hated to leave France, which meant her visits were seldom.

"Ines?" Evelyn said entering the door, breaking the silence. Alex's hand dashed out away from Ines as her own hand moved away as well.

"Hello Evy," Ines said turning to see her face.

"Oh I am so glad you'll all right. We are very happy to have you home," Evelyn said.

"I am very happy to be here. I was glad to get the opportunity to see Alex's presentation. I was told to see a doctor when I returned but I knew if I rushed I could make it to see his lecture on Tunisia. I planned to go to a doctor immediately after but I couldn't miss his big day."

"Well I would have preferred that you would have saved some blood and strength," Alex said, "We'll need both for Tunisia."

They all heard the sound of the door opening. Ines feared Madame Portal had let herself in. "It is probably Rick, he-"

"She's up," Rick O'Connell said following him into the room, "So have we found out who shot her yet?"

"I don't know myself," Ines said looking at Rick, "A man came up, shot me, and walked away."

"Did he have a reason?" Rick asked.

"We're archeologists. If we didn't get shot at once in a while we're not doing anything worth notice," Ines said a little aggravated by the question. The room didn't protest, they had all experienced someone at some points taking a shot at them for their work.

"Usually they have a reason for doing it," Rick insisted. Ines sighed and nodded.

"I would really like to tell that to Alex first, in private. It is about Tunisia?"  
"What about Tunisia?" Evelyn asked, "I hope that hasn't already brought trouble."

"I'm afraid it has," Ines said, "It is nothing to worry about, really."  
"If it is nothing to worry about then I don't mind if they hear whatever happened," Alex said knowing that they would force it out of him sooner or later.

"He told me that to stay out of Tunisia. Then he shot me and told me while that shot would not kill me the next one would," Ines told them.

"My god," Evelyn gasped.

"Do you have any idea who this man was," Alex asked.

"He was Tunisian, he seemed to know information about me, nothing you couldn't gather by asking the right questions to the right people. I don't know much else about him."

"Well it certainly means we are on to something," Alex said.

"Something very dangerous," Evelyn cautioned.

"You can't honestly be still thinking of continuing on with your expedition after what he did to Ines," Rick exclaimed.

"It is what you would do," Ines replied. She had a point but she could see it did nothing to ease their concerns.

"I've hired the best military men in the Sahara to guard us. I have permission and protectors from everyone in power both the French and Tunisian. We have been planning this for months. We will double security measures but if we don't go to Tunisia then I got shot for nothing. I'm not going to let whoever this is scare me from doing what I want to do."

"I agree," Alex said looking Ines in the eyes. "We won't back down," he told his parents.

"Well then I'm going with you," Rick said.

"That is really not necessary," Ines refuted moving into a sitting position.

"You were shot," Rick told her, "whoever it was is pretty serious. You need someone with experience to handle this."

"And I will go to," Evelyn blurted, "We're not going to let you go into this alone."  
"We're not alone," Ines and Alex said in unison.

"You're not getting out of this," Rick told them, "If you want to go to Tunisia, then we are going with you. "

"We will be fine," Ines insisted.

"Again, do I have to mention that someone believed it was important enough to stop you from going on this expedition that he shot you," Rick said.

"I understand that perfectly but I'm not exactly inexperienced with men who want to shoot me. I've been in many a situation where – oh," she said when she noticed the world was spinning, "I feel dizzy. I need to lie back down now." She hated her weakened state.

"Yes, I think it is time to let you get your rest," Evelyn said getting up, "we can discuss this in the morning." Both of the men knew better to argue and saw their way out.

When Ines awoke that next morning she found a wheelchair by her head and fresh orange juice and a muffin on the coffee table beside her. Alex sat reading in an armchair by the door. "Morning," she said slowly coming into consciousness.

"How you feeling," Alex said putting down his book.

"Better," Ines said straining to sit up. She reached over to grab the glass of orange juice.

"My parents are still insistent on coming to Tunisia," Alex said moving across the room to take a seat next to her.

"I figured they might be," Ines said already half way through her orange juice, "What's the wheelchair for?"

"Well, we will see how you feel but I thought we would go out today. We'll see how you are doing this morning but if you are up to it we can visit the museum. You can get some fresh air."  
"What's the real reason?" Ines asked as she began tackling her muffin.

"Madame Portal rang and said she would like to see you today." Ines nodded with her cheeks full of blueberry muffin. She took a moment to swallow it all before she spoke.

"Good thinking." However it had come too late. Madame Portal was ringing the doorbell as they spoke.

"Madame Portal," Evelyn said with a fake smile when she answered the door.

"Where is she?" she asked forcing her way in. She hadn't even managed a greeting. She only smiled and asked, "Where is my darling, Ines?"

"I'm not sure she's well enough to receive visitors right now."

"Nonsense, I'm her mother." Evelyn knew better then to argue with that statement even though she knew how angry it would make Ines the moment she heard her refer to herself in those terms.

Alex happened to be leaving the room to get a glass of water for Ines when he saw Madame Portal. "Hello, Alex," she said, "Is she in there?"

"Uh…" Alex stalled not knowing quite what to say.

"Ines?" Madame Portal said not waiting for a response. Evelyn moved toward her in an attempt to stop her. Alex was too stunned to move. Madame Portal made her way in. Their plan had failed.

"Ines? Oh, there you are."

"Madame Portal," Ines said. She was both shocked and displeased.

"Oh, Ines we were very worried about you. You know, Monsieur Garnier and I."  
"Of course," Ines said the though her pleasantry faded from her voice.

"This is simply terrible, terrible," Madame Portal declared sitting down.  
"You I know I am very tired and – " Ines said desperately attempting to get her out of the room. Ines had more than once lost her temper with Madame Portal. She was in no mood to deal with her now.

"Shot like a common criminal," Madame Portal continued.

"You know most native Egyptians see no difference between our archeologists and grave diggers. It is an easy mistake. The financiers throw money in to expeditions like gamblers waiting to drag the spoils back to jolly old Europe in the middle of the night. That, Madame Portal, is exactly the work of a criminal."

"I say!" Madame Portal protested, "With everything we have done for that country! With everything _I _have done for- you ungrateful…"

"Ungrateful? What have I to be grateful to you for? You left me in an orphanage when my father dies and heaven knows why you finally came to retrieve me. I'm not sure what you are playing at but I know your type better then you think."

"And what is my type?" Madame Portal asked allowing anger to slip through her veil.

"The type that use humans to your own advantage, like toys in a game that you always make sure you win. Madame Portal I have tolerated you because you have done me no harm but I in a very poor mood so let us end this shall we? You are not my mother and as far as I can tell not very well liked by my father even though he someone he was coaxed into marrying you. Therefore you are not family to me. I thank you for helping my friend Alex O'Connell but that does not give you any right to barge in here like this. I wish you would take leave of me. Do you understand?"

Madame Portal huffed and puffed enough to blow a house down. She hissed, "You _are _the stupid little girl I left in the dessert years ago. You may hide in society, but you are a savage that belongs back in the sand."

"I believe we can agree on that, Madame Portal," Ines said. Madame Portal let out a cry of rage and stormed out of the room and back through the front door.

Evelyn and Alex had been sitting just outside waiting for this to happen. They did not move or speak with Madame Portal left. Only their eyes followed her out. The slam of the door shuttered the entire house. Rick emerged at the top of the stairs, "Did I miss something?"


End file.
